Sora's Wings
by nsomnis
Summary: Sabrina thought things were strange enough in Ferryport Landing, but it's about to get a whole lot weirder when Puck's half-fairy, half-human cousin and her mysterious guardian show up. Can they help the Grimms stop the new villian terrorizing the town?
1. Preview

**"_Puck, you have to wake up!" Sabrina cried. He was lying motionless in the sand, and he didn't seem to be breathing. Sabrina heard someone chuckle. She looked up to see a familiar figure floating above the wide chasm in the ground. His hair and clothes were whipping around in a powerful wind that had suddenly appeared. His eyes glowed, and his hands were surrounded by a fiery blue energy. "It's no use, Sabrina," he said, with a wide grin. "He can't wake up. My new power was too much for him." _**

_**Next to Sabrina, the other boy growled and launched himself at the man, wings flapping furiously. But the floating figure just laughed again, and with a wave of one of his hands, a lightning-like bolt of energy shot towards the boy, hitting him square in the chest with a painful sizzle. His wings fluttered faintly in an attempt to stay aloft, but the attack had been too much for him, and he started to fall, right down into the chasm below.**_

**"_Nooooo!" the girl who stood on the other side of Sabrina screamed. She ran towards the edge of the canyon, her arm reaching out towards the falling boy. "No, wait," Sabrina cried out to her, but the girl didn't seem to hear. Just as the boy's figure disappeared into the chasm, swallowed by the darkness, she leapt off the edge of the canyon to fall with him._**

_**Sabrina slumped to her knees, and cradled Puck's head in her lap. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. The floating man sighed. "I really didn't want to have to do that," he said, looking down at Sabrina. "But your friends were in my way, and I couldn't allow that." He descended gently, to land firmly by the canyon's edge, and reached out his hand, which the flames had disappeared from, out towards Sabrina. "Now, Sabrina," he said, "will you join me?" **_

_**Sabrina glared up at him with tear-stained eyes. "Never."**_

_**The man sighed. "Well, then, you leave me with no choice." He raised his hand, which became surrounded by brilliant flames once more, to deliver the fatal blow.**_


	2. Chapter One

"Is something burning?" Sabrina Grimm asked, directing the question at her younger sister Daphne. The two were standing outside the kitchen, from which drifted a smoky, not altogether pleasant aroma that reminded Sabrina of oven cleaner and burning vegetables.

Daphne nodded enthusiastically, her ratty pigtails flying. "Granny Relda is cooking breakfast."

"Well," Sabrina muttered, "that certainly explains the smell."

Just then, the kitchen door flung open. Standing in the doorway was a short, chubby old woman with gray hair streaked with red. She was wearing a floral-patterned dress, and a hat with a matching sunflower appliqué. "Good morning, lieblings!" she said cheerfully in a light German accent. "Breakfast is on the table."

Sabrina peered into the kitchen. Elvis, the family's two-hundred-pound Great Dane, was cowering on the floor behind Granny Relda. He had his paws pressed over his muzzle, and was whining piteously.

"Uh, Granny? What's wrong with Elvis?" Sabrina asked.

Granny Relda looked thoughtful. "I'm not entirely sure. He was hungry, so I let him try some of our breakfast, and he's been like that ever since."

Sabrina wondered what exactly was in the breakfast to make even Elvis cower like that. She didn't really want to know.

She followed Daphne into the dining room and sat down at the table. The plate at the spot in front of her was heaped with what looked like tree bark covered in a bright blue sauce. Sabrina poked the bark-like-substance, only to have it wobble like jello. She hurriedly pushed the plate away, resisting the temptation to be sick. Across the table, Daphne was digging into the strange dish with relish.

Granny Relda rushed into the room, carrying a pitcher of a thick green liquid that seemed to be bubbling. Sabrina made a mental note to avoid drinking it at all costs. Granny set it down on the table and sat down. "What's wrong, liebling?" she asked Sabrina, looking at her untouched food. "Are you not feeling well?"

"Oh, nope, definitely not feeling well," Sabrina lied. It wasn't that far from the truth, looking at that stuff _was _making her feel sort of nauseous.

Before Granny Relda could respond, someone else stepped into the room. It was a shaggy haired boy wearing a filthy green hoodie and jeans that could hardly be seen under all the muck. He had dazzling blue eyes, and looked like he might be thirteen.

"I am _starving._" Puck announced, taking a seat at the table. "Grimm, pass me a plate," he ordered Sabrina.

She scowled at him. "What's wrong with your arms? Get one yourself."

Puck smirked. "But you're so much better than me at doing unimportant things. You wouldn't want to let your talent go to waste, would you?"

Sabrina hissed, but before she could retort, Granny Relda interrupted. "Lieblings, lieblings, let's not get into an argument this early in the morning."

"Fine," Puck grumbled, getting up to retrieve a plate. "But she started it."

Sabrina opened her mouth to respond, but closed it when Granny shot her a warning look.

"So, children, what are our plans for today?" the old woman asked, helping herself to more breakfast.

Puck, who had been scarfing down a huge plateful of the jello-like substance, looked up. He swallowed, but didn't let having to talk deter him from eating as much food in one time as possible. "Actually," he said between bites, "I have something I need to do today. And I'm gonna need your help, Grimm."

Sabrina stared at him. Even Daphne stopped eating to look up long enough that her food started to slip off the end of her fork. Granny Relda merely looked at Puck curiously.

Sabrina was flabbergasted. Puck had never, _ever _admitted that he needed her help to do anything. _Never. _So whatever this was about, it must be big.

"Umm," Sabrina said slowly, not really sure what to say. "What do you need my help for?" She was becoming suspicious that he wanted to use her as a test subject for more of his glop grenades.

Puck polished off the rest of his breakfast in one bite and washed it down with a gulp of the bubbling green juice. Finally, he spoke. "A cousin of mine is in town. And I want you to come with me when I talk to her."

` A million questions erupted into Sabrina's head. Who was this "cousin?" Why was she coming to Ferryport Landing? And what did Sabrina have to do with her? "Why would you need me to go with you to talk to _your _relative?" Sabrina asked, blurting out what felt like the most important question.

Puck belched. "Because," he said, rubbing his stomach, "there's something she needs to know, and I figure that if she has someone she can relate to there to help explain it to her, she'll be able to understand it easier."

Sabrina was surprised at the logic of Puck's statement. "So what is it that she needs to know?" she asked the fairy boy, looking at him with a new respect.

Puck met her gaze calmly. "That she's a half-fairy."


	3. Chapter 2

Sabrina just gaped at Puck. "She's a half-fairy?" she said, feeling rather shell-shocked.

Puck smirked at her, all traces of his previous maturity gone. "Is something wrong with your hearing, Grimm? Maybe you should clean out your ears. I thought I said it pretty clearly."

Sabrina scowled at him, but otherwise ignored the comment. "Okay, being serious now, what's the deal with this girl? How does she not know that she's a half-fairy?"

Puck frowned, and leaned back in his chair, seeming to ponder the question. "Well," he said finally, "it's kind of a long story. I'll give you the short version." He cleared his throat.

"Years ago, there was a fairy girl who was the daughter of a powerful family. Her family planned to marry her off to some rich old geezer, just for money. The girl tried to convince them to stop the engagement, but they wouldn't listen, so she ran away. But she didn't have anywhere to go, or anyone to help her out, so she just stumbled around the human world. But then one day, she met a human boy around her age. He felt bad for her, took her in and took care of her. Then the two fell in love, and later got married."

Puck paused to take a breath, and Daphne jumped in. "Awww," she cried. "That's such a sweet ending!"

Puck frowned at her for interrupting his story. "Unfortunately, that's not how it ended, Marshmallow. A few years later, the fairy had a baby, but was never very healthy afterwards. Then, a couple of months later, she died."

Sabrina, Daphne, and Granny Relda suppressed gasps at this.

Puck continued on. "Anyway, the human man was horribly depressed because of her death, but still tried to raise his daughter the best he could on his own."

"Oh yeah," Puck added. "The baby was my cousin, in case you're wondering."

The room was suddenly very quiet after Puck's story ended. Sabrina was the first to break the silence. "I don't get it," she said. "Why didn't the man tell his daughter about who she is? Who her mom was?"

"Because," Puck said, looking at her, "He doesn't know either. His wife never told him that she wasn't a human."

Daphne gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

"So," Sabrina said slowly. "What are we supposed to do?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Didn't I already tell you that? We're going to go tell her that she's a half-fairy."

"Oh, that'll be easy," Sabrina said sarcastically. "You can just go up to her and say, 'Hi, we've never met, but I'm your fairy cousin! Oh, and guess what? Your mother was a fairy too, meaning that you aren't completely human! Yeah, I'm sure that'll go over real well."

Puck scowled at her. "That's not exactly how I was planning to word it."

"Oh?" Sabrina challenged. "Well then, how _would _you word it? Please, do tell."

"Lieblings, lieblings," Granny Relda said, just as it started to seem like Sabrina and Puck were going to have a fistfight, "I'm sure that however you do word it, it will go along fine."

Sabrina and Puck continued to glare at each other, but they managed to finish breakfast without a fight breaking out. After they,(or rather, Sabrina) washed up, the two re-convened in the living room.

"Do you even know where this girl is?" Sabrina asked Puck as she put on her sneakers.

"Of course I do," Puck said. "I have an excellent sense of direction."

Sabrina snorted, but didn't comment. Then she took Puck's outstretched hand as he leapt into flight, and the two soared out of the house and into the sky.


	4. Chapter 3

From where Sora was sitting- underneath the giant oak on a small, steep hill- it seemed that the world had never been more beautiful. The sun was shining brightly, a gentle breeze was blowing through the tall grass, and the sky above the leafy green canopy of her tree was a brilliant, unwavering blue. To set it all off was the picturesque little town of Ferryport Landing, spread out all around her, so that the rooftops looked like a sea of shingles just underneath her hill. And the best part of all was that there was not a single soul in sight- it was only her and all of nature, alone and unbothered, with no-one and nothing to break the silence except for the sound of the wind rustling through the grass, and the music spouting from the headphones of her Mp3 player. Sora sighed, reveling in the beauty and serenity of the scenery, and enjoyed her music, feeling so at peace with the world that it was if nothing could go wrong.

Later, she would think that it was pretty dumb to think that the calm was going to last forever.

But for now, she just remained how she was, unaware that everything that she thought she knew was about to come crashing down.

----

It took Puck and Sabrina a little over half an hour to locate the hill where Puck's cousin was sitting. Apparently Puck had just been boasting when he had said that he knew where she was, because they had taken about five wrong turns before he had set off in the right direction, much to Sabrina's irritation.

"I thought you knew where you were going!" she said accusingly, when he set her down at the base of the hill.

"I did know where I was going," Puck retorted. "I was following my inner compass."

"Well then, you should get your inner compass fixed because it's obviously busted," she grumbled. "Are you sure we're in the right place this time?"

Puck looked offended. "Of course I'm sure."

Sabrina snorted, and started to walk up the hill. "Oh, just like you were _sure _that that pizza parlor was the right place?"

"Hey," Puck said defensively, "I was hungry. It was messing with my tracking abilities."

Sabrina muttered something unpleasant about just what he could do with his tracking abilities just as they reached the top of the hill. A few feet away from where they were standing, a giant oak tree was rooted, casting a large shadow on the grassy mound. Sitting at the base of the tree was a girl who looked to be about the same age as Sabrina. The girl, who had been resting calmly and gazing out at Ferryport Landing, watched their approach with suspicion.

Sabrina hadn't known what to expect- she hadn't met many fairies before, and the ones that she had weren't exactly what most people would call normal. She had imagined that the girl might be like a female Puck-filthy, disgusting, and sort of smelly- or princessy and snotty like the fairy girl Moth. So, it came as a bit of a surprise when Puck's cousin looked a lot like her.

Well, she didn't actually look like her at all- where Sabrina had wavy, fair hair and blue eyes, this girl had long, dark brown hair and bright green eyes that contrasted sharply with her pale, freckled skin. But, despite this, Sabrina was still a little taken aback by how much she looked like a normal girl. She was startled out of her thoughts when Puck moved past her and closer to the girl.

Puck smiled warmly at her. "Hey," he said, in what Sabrina assumed was his best attempt at looking casual.

"Hey," the girl said back, still looking wary. She looked past Puck to Sabrina, who was standing awkwardly, not knowing what she should do.

"I'm Puck," Puck continued. "This," he gestured behind him, "Is Sabrina." Sabrina tried to smile at the girl in greeting, but only managed a weak grimace.

"I'm Sora," the girl said, after a moment's hesitation. If she thought Puck's name was weird, she didn't comment. When Puck did nothing but continue to look at her, she added, "Um, is there something you guys want?"

"Oh. Yeah, there is actually," Puck said, making Sabrina want to smack him. Did he honestly want the girl to run away? She had already looked like she had been thinking about taking off.

"We just want to talk," Sabrina said quickly, shooting Puck a dirty look.

"Er…okay, then." Sora stood up, using the trunk of the tree for support. She stepped forward a little, out from under the shadow of the tree. "Shoot."

Now that she was out of the shadows, Sabrina was able to get a closer look at her. She was slender and tall- a little taller than Sabrina- and was dressed casually in shorts, a t-shirt, and scuffed sneakers. _Definitely not the princess type, _Sabrina thought, remembering the odd little pastel dress that Moth had worn. Sora obviously still didn't trust them (Not that Sabrina could blame her). She stood with her arms crossed over her chest, frowning slightly, her sharp eyes watching them closely.

Puck continued to look at her, seeming undaunted by her fierce expression. "See, I'm your cousin," he said bluntly. "Well, actually, I was a cousin of your mother's."

Sora shook her head. "You must be mistaken. My mother didn't have any other family. They all died."

Puck smiled softly. "I'm afraid that you're the one who's mistaken," he said, surprising Sabrina by sounding mature for the second time that day. "You think that your mother set off on her own after her family died, right?" The girl's expression told him that he was correct. "Well, that's not exactly what happened. Your mother ran away from her family. They're all still alive."

Sora scowled. "That can't be true," she said. "If it was, why didn't my mother tell my father that?"

Sabrina answered this time. "Because, if she told him that, she would have had to tell him something else, right?" she said softly, looking at Puck. "Something that she thought would make him want to leave her." Puck nodded.

"What, did she had a gangster for a father?" Sora said sarcastically. "Or an axe-murderer for a mother?"

"No," Puck said, "more like they weren't human."

Sora started. "So, what are you going to tell me? That her parents were aliens?"

"Not exactly," Puck said.

Sora made a frustrated noise. "Look, I don't know who you guys are or how you know all this stuff about my family," she said, clearly very irritated. "But I really don't want to listen to this nonsense story of yours. So please, just leave me alone." And with that, she turned around, and started to walk away from them.

"Puck," Sabrina hissed. "Do something."

"Like what, genius?"

"I don't know! Just come up with something, and quick!"

"Sora," Puck called out. The girl turned around, seemingly by instinct. Her mouth fell open as she stared at Puck, who was floating above the hill, pink insect wings flapping furiously.

"See," Puck said, "they weren't exactly aliens. More like _fairies."_

Sora continued to stare, while Sabrina groaned. "Nice going, Einstein! I thought you weren't going to scare her off."

Puck scowled down at her. "It was all I could think of."

They were interrupted from their bickering when they were suddenly blasted with a strong gust of wind that nearly blew Puck out of the air. They both looked over at Sora, who had fallen down and was backed up against the trunk of the oak tree. "What are you doing?" she hollered, looking panicked as the wind became stronger.

"We're not doing this!" Puck bellowed back, as he tried to not be blown away. Sabrina put her arms up protectively, hoping to avoid the worst of the airstream. Just as Sabrina was considering throwing herself down the hill, the air around Sora shimmered and there was a flash of blinding light. Sabrina was blown into a sitting position as air erupted past her like a tidal wave. The last thing she saw was Puck being somersaulted through the sky and tumbling past her.

When Sabrina finally opened her eyes, she blinked away the starbursts and looked around instinctively, searching for Puck. He was still hovering, but it looked like he had just been through a tornado. "That was awesome!" he crowed. "Let's do it again!" Sabrina started to roll her eyes, but stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her gaze. Looking over towards Puck's cousin, she froze, not believing what she saw.

Sora was still sitting next to the tree. Apparently, she had been able to grab its trunk and avoid being used like a human cannonball. She was gaping, not at Puck, or even because of the wind. Sora was staring because floating above her, wings spread, was an angel.

He looked like he was about thirteen, and had dark brown curls, brilliant green eyes and a serious expression. Sabrina remembered the first time she had seen Puck when he was clean. If she hadn't seen how handsome he could look, she definitely would have said that this boy was the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. But probably the most striking thing about him was his wings. Their downy feathers were of the purest white imaginable, and probably spanned thirteen feet across. They were a startling contrast with his clothes: a hooded sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Sabrina was staring at him so intently, she hardly noticed when Puck flapped past her, grinning at the angel boy. "Kai," he said cheerfully. "It's been a long time."


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, I apologize profusely for the late update. I have been so caught up with school that I haven't had a chance to do anything else. I promise that the next one will be quicker, and hopefully longer.

Plus, I would like to thank Lara D for her faithful reviews. (By the way, a) Kai has not been mentioned before, so don't worry, b) Yeah, doing all that math stuff definitely does not sound like fun and c) I totally understand having an overload of PJO. It happens to me all the time.)

* * *

The angel boy frowned. "Yes, it has been a while," he said, in what Sabrina would have sworn was an irritated tone.

Puck seemed not to notice, however, and flew over to him, still beaming. The boy-_Kai, _Sabrina remembered- had still been floating protectively over Sora, and now, seemingly effortlessly, he descended lightly to the ground beside her with a tilt of his wings. He tucked them in as soon as his feet touched the ground, folding them in neatly behind his back. Puck landed somewhat less gracefully beside him. Beside them, Sora-still backed up against the trunk of the oak tree and staring at Kai with wide eyes- opened her mouth several times, but nothing came out. The two boys didn't even seem to notice that she was there as they talked amongst themselves. Sabrina strained to hear what was being said from where she was still seated on the ground.

"-I was pretty positive that I sensed you the other day," Puck was saying. "You must have just arrived in Ferryport Landing."

"Puck," Kai said, stony-faced, "why are you here?"

Puck looked somewhat taken aback. "What, I can't visit an old friend?"

The other boy looked like he was trying to rein in his temper. "Not," he said acidly, "if it means compromising my duties."

Finally Sora found her voice. "Um," she said, her voice coming out as little more than a squeak, "h-hello? Who- what's going on here? Who is he?"

The two boys glanced down at her, looking surprised to see her there. Then they looked back up at each other. Sabrina couldn't tell what passed between them in that one look, but whatever it was must have meant something, because Kai growled and looked away, crossing his arms. Puck looked back to Sora. "This is Kai," he said. "He's, well, your guardian angel."

Behind them, Sabrina's eyes widened in surprise. She had heard of a lot of strange things in her time as a fairytale detective, and seen even more odd things, but never had she heard of a real guardian angel. She looked intently at Puck, expecting him to burst into laughter and say it was all a joke, but his expression remained very calm and serious.

Sora gazed up at Kai in amazement. Sensing her looking at him, he looked back down at her, arms still folded. Everything about him- his strong pose, his irate expression, and his fierce eyes- radiated anger, but underneath that she got a feeling of protection, comfort, safety. Even though she had never seen this boy before, even though everything about him should have been foreign, there was something so familiar about him that she knew deep down that what Puck had said must be true. But, unfortunately, that part of her was buried pretty deeply, underneath years of skepticism, distrust, and anger at being made a fool of.

She leapt up from the ground, eyes ablaze. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, GUARDIAN ANGEL???" she yelled, advancing on Puck. He backed away slowly, looking both surprised and like he wanted to run away.

"NONE OF THIS CAN BE REAL!"Sora bellowed, raising clenched fists. "FAIRIES, GUARDIAN ANGELS-THEY DON'T EXIST!" Puck threw himself over to where Kai was still standing. The other boy looked faintly amused.

"Is she always this stubborn?" Puck whispered to him.

"Oh, you have no idea," Kai said drily.

Sora was still storming around, walking in circles on the hill and ranting to herself. "This- this must be a dream! Yes, that's it! It's too ridiculous to be anything else. Or maybe it's a figment of my imagination! I mean, come on, faeries? Angels? It's like something out of a bad T.V. program!"

She looked up, startled out of her ramblings when her wrists were encased in someone's strong grip. Her wide eyes stared into Kai's, shocked at the sudden proximity, as he leaned down towards her, looking right into her face. "Listen to me," he said calmly, softly, "all that Puck has said was true. He is a fairy, a real one, and I- well," his face twisted into a grim expression, "I suppose that guardian angel is the most appropriate human expression for what I am. Now, we need to explain some things to you, and it is important that you listen. Okay?"

Sora was still gazing into his eyes. "Okay," she said in a small voice.

Puck cleared his throat. Sora and Kai looked over at him, seeming surprised to see that he was still there. "Well, now that that episode is over with, can we talk? Preferably without any random angry mutterings or attempts to kill me?"

Kai let go of Sora's wrists and she plopped down to the ground, sitting with her legs crossed and looking defiant. She crossed her arms as well. "Fine. Go ahead."

* * *

Sora took everything better than might be expected. Sure, there had been a few moments where it had seemed like she was going to explode and start ranting again, but despite that she had still been very calm overall. Sabrina had lost track of the conversation after only a few minutes, but her attention was grabbed when the topic of guardian angels came up.

"Why do I have a guardian angel? Does everybody? Do I _really_ need one?" Sora asked, looking up at Kai. "No offense."

He looked down at her, his lip quirked up in what almost resembled a smile. "None taken."

Puck scratched his head. "Erm…" He looked up at Kai. "Do you wanna answer this one?"

Kai shrugged. He was looking off into the distance when he spoke. "Most half-fairies, like you, are unaware of the fact that they are not normal humans. Unlike you, they usually remain in that state of ignorance for their entire lives. But, in the past there have been cases where some have found out. These half-fairies would go insane, commit suicide, or even attempt mass murder."

Sora looked panicked at this. "You said 'they would' … so what happened to change all that?"

"It was decided that each half-fairy would be assigned a guardian at birth." Kai said, looking pensive. "These guardians would be in charge of keeping this knowledge from them, or, if their charge's found out anyway, keeping it from destroying them. They would also watch over them and protect them from serious harm."

Sabrina asked the next question. "Who was this decided by?"

Kai looked a little put off by how much he was being expected to talk, so Puck answered for him with a grin.

"It was decided by the aliens," he said in a creepy voice, smirking and waving his fingers. Sabrina promptly smacked him. "Ow!" he winced, rubbing his head. "Jeez, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Sabrina just glared back at him. "Just answer the question seriously."

"Okay, okay," Puck muttered. Then, he waved his hand over his face and his expression became grave. "It was decided by the Elders of Kai's race. The Acarai."

"And these "Acarai" people would be…?" Sabrina prompted, looking irritated.

"They are an ancient race of winged humanoids, who are typically peacefully and watch over humans. Basically, they are angels. " Puck explained in rush.

Sabrina smacked him again. "I thought you were going to be serious!" she yelled at him.

"Ow!" Puck roared. "I am being serious!"

"Really?" she demanded, voice level rising. "Because it REALLY DOESN'T SOUND LIKE IT!"

Kai cleared his throat. "Actually, Puck is telling the truth," he said, looking at the two of them warily.

"Oh." Sabrina calmed down. "Fine then."

"Oh, so you take his word over mine, when you've just met him?" Puck said sulkily.

"Yes. I. Do," Sabrina hissed. "In the short time I've known him, he's proven to be more reliable than you!"

"So," Sora said, startling them out of their argument. She was squinting at Kai with a strange intensity that didn't match her calm tone. "You've been "protecting" me since I was born?"

Kai looked confused at her sudden change in attitude. He nodded stiffly. "Yes."

"And," Sora said, assuming a questioning expression, "what exactly would that entail?"

"Watching over you and making sure you come to no serious harm," he said, still looking puzzled.

"Hm. So you've been watching me," she said, the corner of her mouth twitching up.

"Oh my God, Kai, you're such a stalker!" Puck yelled with a grin.

Sabrina stifled a laugh at the perplexed look on the angel boy's face.

"And how often have you been 'watching me"?" Sora continued, enjoying the look of discomfort on her Guardian's face.

"It is my job to always watch you," Kai said with a frown.

Sora suddenly shrieked, clapping her hand to her mouth and jumping to her feet. "Oh my God!" she yelled. "What about when I'm getting changed or going to the bathroom?"

Kai's face turned beet red. "I do not guard you then," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, of course that's what you want her to think!" Puck crowed. "Pervert! Peeping-Tom!"

Kai whirled on Puck. "I am not!" he barked. "I respect her privacy."

Puck grinned more widely. "Suuure you do."

Kai turned away from him, arms crossed and steam practically coming out of his ears. His wings unfolded and wrapped around him protectively, as if they could block Puck's merciless taunting. But, of course, they couldn't, and Kai had to launch retorts back at Puck over his shoulder.

_So I'm not the only one he does this to, _Sabrina mused. _So nice to know._

Beside her, Sora was watching the two boys, looking both baffled and a little embarrassed. "And he's supposed to be protecting me?" she muttered, referring to Kai.

"Yup," Sabrina said. "Isn't that a comforting thought?"

"I'll definitely sleep better at night knowing that," Sora agreed.

The yelling eventually degraded into a flurry of insults, then it became a fistfight, and from there it progressed into a wrestling match, which the girls watched with no small amount of annoyance.

"God, enough already," Sabrina yelled. "What are you two, preschoolers?"

Puck suddenly shot to his feet, panting with efforts of fighting for a full fifteen minutes. 'Hey, I have an idea!" he shouted. "How about we go back to that pizza place we saw on the way here?"

"Oh, thank God," Sora said, kneading her forehead with her knuckles. "If it means they'll stop fighting, I'll do anything."

So, the four made their way down the hill and towards the pizza parlor, where, the girls hoped, there would be no more skirmishes. But, as Sabrina would later think, of course there would be no such luck.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, I know I promised last time that this update would be quicker, but I actually have legitimate excuses. Firstly, my computer died. Then, after it was fixed I got grounded from using it for over a month. Next time, barring any unforeseen circumstances, the next chapter WILL be faster.

I don't really like this chapter at all. I think that Puck might be a little out of character (please tell me if he is), so I'll probably end up re-doing it later, but it's alright for now. It was a little rushed towards the end, so I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes. Reviews and pointing out of errors are very much appreciated.

* * *

"Are you gonna eat that?" Puck asked, eyeing Kai's piece of pizza.

Kai shook his head and pushed his plate towards Puck, who immediately pounced on it, wolfing the slice of pizza down. The four of them were sitting inside a booth at the pizza parlor, which was a tiny, cute little building with checkered marble floors and a friendly atmosphere. Kai and Puck sat on one side of the booth, and Sora and Sabrina sat on the other.

"Well," Puck said, in between mouthfuls, "now I understand why my tracking abilities were getting messed up. This place has some good pizza."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Did you get lost for hours again?"

"I did _not_," Puck said indignantly, just as Sabrina said "yes, he did!" They both glared at each other.

"It was not _hours,_" Puck muttered.

"_It was," _Sabrina mouthed to Kai, who smirked.

"Don't worry, Puck," Sora said, snatching a straw from the dispenser on the table and plunking it into her soda. "I understand. It's impossible to concentrate properly when you're hungry."

Puck beamed at her. "If there was ever any doubt that you were my cousin, there can be none now."

"Thanks. I think," Sora said, though she was secretly pleased by the comment.

"He meant it as a compliment, though of course the rest of us know it isn't," Sabrina said to Sora, smirking.

"It _is _a compliment!" Puck insisted. "How can being like my magnificent self not be?" The two then started bickering about Puck's so-called magnificence, with choice insults like "stink-pot" and "dog-face" tossed back and forth.

Sora peered at Kai from over her drink. "Your wings are missing," she commented. She had noticed that something was different about the boy, but she hadn't been able to put her finger on it until now.

Kai, who was staring out the window, dragged his graze from whatever he was looking at outside to Sora. "My wings are retractable," he said with an emotionless tone that Sora immediately decided she hated.

"Yeah," Puck piped in, breaking off his fight with Sabrina, "same as mine!"

Sora frowned, looking deep in thought. "Weird."

"Not really," Puck said. "Besides, it'd be pretty inconvenient to have to walk around with your wings out everywhere."

"Yeah, I guess so," Sora said.

Sabrina gazed at Kai and Puck, resting her chin in her hand. "So you two are friends, right?"

Puck grinned. "Yup. We go _way _back." He turned to Kai. "How many centuries has it been?"

Kai looked to the ceiling, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought. "Thirty, I think."

Sora nearly choked on her soda. "That can't be possible!"she spluttered.

"She's right." Puck said. "It can't have been more than twenty-nine."

Kai frowned. "Yeah, you're right."

"You're both 2900 years old?" Sora said, her voice practically rising to a yell. She ducked her head, embarrassed, as some of the other customers gave her weird looks. "You can't be almost 3000 years old!" she said in a furious whisper.

Puck smirked. "Of course we're not. I'm 4000 years old, and Kai is closer to 5000."

"Oh," Sora said faintly. "Of course you are. Silly me."

"You're really 5000 years old?" Sabrina asked Kai.

He nodded modestly. "Pretty much."

"Wow," she said, impressed.

"Yeah, it _sounds _like a lot," Puck said in a teasing tone, "but to his people he's still a baby."

"I'm still older than you," Kai pointed out.

Puck's face fell. "You just got a head start, that's all," he grumbled.

"On _life?" _Kai asked, one eyebrow raised.

Sabrina snorted. "So, what brings you to Ferryport Landing?" she asked Sora, partially in an attempt to distract the boys from arguing again, and partially from curiosity.

Sora looked a little embarrassed. "Well, my dad is a gardener, and there's some sort of plant convention going on this weekend or something." She smiled. "He was really excited; apparently they're going to show these certain flowers that only grow in this town."

Sabrina nodded and got up to go pay for the food. _That makes sense, _she mused as she walked up to the counter. _With all the magic in this town, it's no wonder that we have our own special, magical kind of plant._ Back in the booth,Sora started to barrage Puck and Kai with more questions about half-fairies and guardian angels. When Sabrina got back, the two cousins were deep in a conversation about fairy history, with Kai listening intently, adding a comment every once in a while.

"Well," Sabrina said. "We should probably go. Granny Relda's probably starting to get worried by now."

"Besides, we want to get back before the little monkey eats all the food in the house," Puck said, getting up and stretching.

"You can't seriously be hungry again," Sabrina said, walking to the exit.

"I only had six pieces of pizza!" Puck protested as he followed her out the door, Sora and Kai trailing behind them.

Outside the pizza parlor, the sun was bright, and the sidewalks were busy with afternoon shoppers, humans and Everafters alike. Sabrina spotted several Everafters who were friends of the Grimm family, and was greeted cheerily by all the ones who noticed her as the four walked down the street.

"Boy, you sure are popular," Sora said after Sabrina was waved to from across the street by Morgan le Fay.

"Well, my family is…well known." Sabrina said.

"Well known or widely hated, either one works," Puck muttered, earning himself a jab in the ribs. "Ouch! Hey, it's true."

` "So where are we going?" Sora asked, just having realized that she had absolutely no clue where they were headed to.

"I think that it would be best if you came with me and Puck to my house," Sabrina explained. "We have a lot of Everafter history books that mention fairies, which we can read to see if they mention half-fairies. But you don't have to come if you don't want to," she added quickly.

Sora grinned appreciatively. "Of course I want to come. That sounds like a really good idea."

Sabrina smiled back at her. "Thanks."

"I have one question though."

"Yes?"

"What's an Everafter?"

While Sabrina started to fill Sora in on her family history, Puck fell back to walk with Kai.

"So you're living with humans now, huh?" Kai asked.

"Yes," Puck said, frowning at him. "The Grimm family."

"Funny," Kai said, "it's hard to picture any humans being able to put up with you."

Puck laughed. "Yeah, well, they're pretty strange themselves. For humans anyway."

Kai looked up ahead at Sora and Sabrina, who were talking animatedly. His gaze lingered on Sora for a few moments, and then went back to Puck. "You and that Sabrina girl," he said, frowning at him, "are you-"

He was interrupted by a loud, piercing scream that came from down the road. Kai immediately appeared next to Sora, who was craning her neck to see over the people in front of her and see what was going on. Puck flew up right after Kai, his pink insect wings an almost invisible blur.

"Can you tell what's going on?" Sabrina cried to Puck.

"Gimme a second," Puck called, swooping up in the air and over the crowd. When he saw what all the commotion was about, his jaw dropped. "Uh oh…"

"What?" Sabrina and Sora both hollered.

"We might have a slight problem here," Puck said.

The crowd around the Sabrina, Sora and Kai all starting pushing them down the street in their attempt to run away. The three held their ground, trying to avoid being trampled by the panicked citizens. Only when the mob had nearly disappeared did they see what was going on.

In the blocks down the street, spheres in a myriad of colours were floating down the street. Some were floating after people, who were running away in fear, and some had attached themselves to members of the crowd, who were now lying on the ground, seemingly unable to move. Sabrina noticed in horror that the spheres that were attached to people seemed to be draining them- absorbing a colorful energy that drifted like smoke. Once the spheres had drained all the gaseous substance, it drifted away down the street and disappeared, leaving their victims sprawled out on the sidewalks.

Before the four of them could do anything, all the spheres had disappeared, having drained all the people who hadn't been able to escape down the street. Slowly, some of them started to move, moaning and shivering as they did so. Sabrina ran across the street to where Morgan le Fay was just starting to sit up, clutching at her head.

"Are you okay?" Sabrina asked her, grasping her arm to help pull her up.

The beautiful witch looked down at her hands, and then up at Sabrina. Her bright eyes were wide with horror. "My magic," she whispered hoarsely. "It's gone!"


End file.
